


A Fun Thing Happened the Night Before the Emmy's

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [74]
Category: Kong: Skull Island RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, Some Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Olly and Bryan get to spend the night together before Olly has to help Tom with the Emmy's.





	

It was about 7 pm when the buzzer to Bryan’s apartment went off, making him smile big. He rushed to the panel by the door and pressed the answer button, unlocking the door and letting his visitor in. He looked around his beautiful place, making sure that everything was good and in order. He looked down at his shirt. Should he leave it unbuttoned and have a layered look, or button it up and look fancy.

_Knock, knock, knock_

“Too late now.” Bryan whispered to himself. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. He smiled even bigger when he saw Olly standing there, holding his bags.

“Hey babe.” Olly said, walking into Bryan’s place. Bryan took his bags and set them off to the side before kissing him deeply, making Olly moan softly and close his eyes.

“God, I missed you so much.” Bryan whispered when they broke apart. “When you called me last week and said you’d be in L.A. for the Emmy’s, I might have literally squealed.” Bryan laughed awkwardly, shutting the front door and leading Olly in. “How was New York?”

“A bit like London.” London said with a shrug. “I’ve only been in L.A. like twenty minutes and I’m already sweating. It’s so humid here.”

“Well, I’m so glad you’re here.” He smiled softly. “How long do we have together?”

“I have the night. Tomorrow, I have to help Tom get ready for the Emmy’s. And then after the Emmy’s, I’ll be all yours. And Tom said that I can have some time off. He knows how it feels to be away from someone.” Bryan smiled and wrapped his arm around Olly.

“What a good guy.” He chuckled. “Come on. It’s been awhile. And I really missed you.” Bryan kissed him again and led him to his room.

****

It was about midnight when Bryan brought the pizza into the bedroom where Olly was sitting on the bed, the only thing separating his body from the rest of the world was a sheet. Olly smiled brightly at the smell of the food.

“Thank god.” Olly said, taking the boxes from Bryan. “I thought I was going to starve after that workout you gave me.” Bryan smiled and went to the kitchen to get napkins. Once he came back, they dug into the food, talking about work and stupid things Tom and Jordon had gotten up to while they had been apart. Soon, they were done eating and Bryan cleared away the clutter before crawling back into bed and kissing Olly deeply.

“I just can’t get enough of this.” He smirked, cupping Olly’s face and kissing him deeply. “What time do you have to be up in the morning?”

“Tom said I need to meet him by ten. So if I get up at 8:30, I should be fine.” Olly laughed. Bryan quieted the sound with another kiss, his tongue slipping into Olly’s mouth as he pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him deeper. Olly’s arm immediately wrapped around him and held him closer. Bryan parted for just a second to look into Olly’s eyes.

“Do you think you’re still good from earlier, or do I need to loosen you up again?” He chuckled. Olly blushed a little and smiled.

“Oh, I think I’m more than good.” He chuckled. Bryan smiled and lined up with him, slowly pushing in with his lips over Olly’s. Olly moaned loudly, only silenced slightly by Bryan’s mouth. Bryan pushed in deeply, loving the feel of Olly around him. It had been so long since they had been together, so he was going to make the most of their time together.

“Fuck.” Bryan whispered, resting his forehead against Olly’s. “You’re so tight. You feel so good.” He grunted as he thrusted, moving deeper until he was finally fully sheathed inside Olly. Olly’s eyes were closed, his breath coming out in needy pants. He kept his arms wrapped around Bryan tightly, almost like he was afraid that if he moved them away, Bryan would pull out and leave him feeling empty. But Bryan was not about to do that.

Bryan braced himself on the bed, thrusting slowly, taking his time. But the whines and whimpers coming out of Olly, the broken pleas, it was enough to urge him on. Wrapping his hand around Olly’s hard cock, he jacked him in sync with his thrusts.

“You look so good like this.” Bryan moaned, hitting Olly’s prostate and feeling him tighten around him and hearing the most delicious moan that had slipped from his lips. “Maybe I should just keep you here. Tom can find another assistant.” Olly just moaned in response. He was getting close already. Bryan could tell by the way his eyes rolled back and breathing deepened.

“B-Bryan.” Olly moaned. “So close.”

“Cum for me baby.” He whispered. “Cum.” He wanted to get Olly off first before himself. He was a gentleman like that. He stroked him faster and kept hitting that sweet spot, making Olly see the universe. Without warning, Olly’s started to shoot cum all over Bryan’s hand and his chest. Bryan smiled and thrusted harder, faster, deeper. He could feel his own release coming on. Down his spine, in his balls, all the way from his hair to his toes. Before he knew it, he was cumming hard, spilling himself into Olly with a load moan.

“Fuuuuuuccccck.” Bryan moaned, stilling as he emptied himself out. He slowly pulled out and rolled off of Olly, pulling him into his arms and against his chest.

“That was amazing.” Olly said with a happy grin on his face. Bryan kissed the top of his head, holding him still.

“Get some sleep.” Bryan yawned. “We’ll wake up again in an hour and see if it’s just as amazing.”

****

Olly wasn’t awoke by his alarm. He was awoke by his phone ringing as sun filtered in through the blinds at the window. Groggily, Olly reached over and grabbed his phone, pressing it to his ear with a yawn.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Where are you?!” Tom called into the phone. “I need your help!”

“What do you mean? It’s only like 7:30.” Olly yawned, sitting up. Bryan’s arm was still around his waist.

“7:30?! It’s almost 10!” Tom said. Olly immediately jumped out of bed. He started to get dressed in a hurry, using deodorant and water to clean himself up.

“Oh god Tom! I slept through my alarm! I’ll be right there.” He hung up, brushed his teeth, and pulled on his shoes as Bryan got out of bed.

“What’s wrong?” Bryan asked. Olly looked at him.

“I overslept! It’s almost ten!” Olly said, freaking out. “I have to go.” Bryan nodded and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie. “I’ll drive you. So you don’t have to pay for an Uber.” 

“Thanks babe. I owe you.” Olly placed a quick kiss on his lips before going with him to where his car was parked.

Of course, traffic was awful. Everyone was trying to get ready for the events going on tonight. But there were always events in LA. Finally, Bryan and Olly made it to where Tom was waiting for him. Olly jumped out of the car, getting ready to go, before he turned back and kissed Bryan.

“See you later! Love you!” With that, Olly ran off to help Tom. Bryan set there, a little stunned but with a smile on his face, before he put the car into drive and headed back home.

The End


End file.
